Warriors: Waspeye's Story
by CAPTAINPRICE79
Summary: Waspeye, a warrior of Thunderclan. His best friend since kithood, and secret love interest, Brownfur. The one major thing in the way of confession? Brownfur is another tom. Follow Waspeye as he grows from kit to warrior. From best friends to maybe...just maybe...lover to his friend. Disclaimer: Might have a lemon at the end, not sure though. Depends if guys you want one


**Hey guys Price here and welcome to the Prologue of Warriors: Mud Wasp. The title means the name of the main ship, Waspeye and Brownfur. Mud comes from Brownfur, since mud is brown, and Wasp comes from Waspeye, obviously. If I come up with a better name, I will change it, but so far it's the best I have. Sorry. Anyway, I hope that you guys like this story, because I know I'm looking forward to writing it. I'll probably write the first chapter or two, not counting the Prologue, before I upload them, same as my others. Again, my apologies for the bad-ish title, but I'm open to suggestions, the only rule being that the name has to go with the two character names. Like Mud Wasp goes with it, or Mud Dabber goes with it, a Mud Dabber being a species of Wasp and also mud being brown. Okay, so I know you guys are interested in the story characters and the story itself, . Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Now, onto the story!**

"Come on Cloverfur, push! It's almost out." Ivytail, the Thunderclan Medicine Cat, told her, the only reply for Cloverfur being a grunt as she did what she was told. With a final, loud grunt of pain and exertion, a wet bundle fell onto the ground, Ivytail immediately going to work and licking it to warm it up.  
The kit squeaked and made it's way over to Cloverfur's belly, latching on and beginning to suckle.  
Ivytail began to sigh in content at a job well done, but he noticed something peculiar about the kit's fur. It was mainly red with a tuft on top of the head, and it appeared that it had black circles around it's eyes, and, looking at Cloverfur to make sure she wouldn't start clawing him to death, gently moved the kit closer and rolled it over with as much care as he could, to see a black spot on it's chest and yellow stripes going side to side from top to bottom, of varying length.  
"Curious." Ivytail muttered, his face scrunching in thought as he moved the kit back to Cloverfur's belly, where it went back to drinking. "You're sure the father's a cat and not a wasp?" He asked jokingly, Cloverfur laughing lightly too, then nodding.  
"I think I'd know, don't you think?" She asked, Ivytail chuckling.  
"Well, we both know what catmint can do to cats..." Ivytail let the sentence hang, and even though he meant it as a joke, he saw Cloverfur flinch lightly. Then she laughed, so he assumed it was a flinch of awkwardness. After all, he was sure eating half a plant of catmint and then telling the previous Medicine Cat's at the time apprentice that you thought they were cute was pretty awkward when said cat just helped you kit. "Sorry. I didn't mean to remind you..." He said, Cloverfur shifting her tail to his paw.  
"Ivytail. I know what I said was, while true, uncomfortable at the time. I still hold that opinion, but I've moved on." She assured him, Ivytail nodding. "Although, you aren't innocent either." She added with a snort, Ivytail blushing lightly.  
"I was young, Cloverfur. We both were. And, though it pains me to leave you with no one to watch over you, I have to go back to the den. I'll bring some borage in the morning." He said, walking to the den entrance, but stopped as he remembered. He looked over his shoulder. "By the way, what are you going to name him?" He asked, Clovertail looking thoughtful for a second.  
"Well, with what you said, I think I'll name him Waspkit." She answered, tilting her head and smiling, making Ivytail laugh.  
"It fits him." He said, walking out and leaving Cloverfur to sleep.  
"Yeah...it does." She murmured, bending down and licking Waspkit absentmindedly as she thought of her predicament.  
'I want to tell Ivytail the truth. I really do. But I promised myself I'd tell no one.' She thought, wishing very much so that she could tell her friend. But, if she wouldn't tell her family, she couldn't tell her kit-hood friend. 'Sometimes...I wish Ivytail was the father. Make things easier, at lea-' her thoughts were interrupted, however, by a cry of annoyance from Waspkit as she shifted to try and get more comfortable. "Sorry, little one." She said, gently pulling him closer.  
With a sigh of exhaustion, she finally lay down and let sleep claim her.

-Three Moons Later-

Waspkit walked out of the Nursery and saw that the clan was already all back from patrol and hunting, which was a surprise, since he thought he had only closed his eyes for a moment. Clearly it had been longer than he thought since they left, which meant he'd fallen asleep. Great.  
Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground from behind, grunting in surprise. He quickly rolled over and felt the weight disappear.  
"How come you always know how to counter me?" Asked the attacker, whom Waspkit identified as Brownkit, who'd been born two moons ago. He faintly remembered asking to watch, when Ivytail had finally grabbed him and carried him outside, Cloverfur, his mother, immediately following and stopping him from going back in as Ivytail walked back in.  
"Because you never change your pattern." Waspkit answered, standing up. "Your predictable."  
"But it's all I know." Brownkit half-whined half-muttered, Waspkit shaking his head as he turned back around, stepping to the side as Brownkit leaped again. "Mouse-dung."  
With a small sigh and a roll of his eyes, Waspkit walked past Brownkit and walked over to where he had planned: the Medicine Cat den.  
Walking into Ivytail's den, Waspkit quickly became interested in the herbs that lined the wall of the den. That interest quickly faded when he realized he didn't know what they were or what they could do to him if he got too curious. He went back to searching for Ivytail.  
' _For Starclan's sake how is it this hard to find a cat in such a small den?'_ Waspkit thought, frowning.  
"Oh! Hello, Waspkit." Ivytail said, Waspkit turning around in surprise. Of course he hadn't thought Ivytail could have gone out.  
"I didn't touch your herbs I swear!" Waspkit quickly told him, Ivytail chuckling.  
"I know, Waspkit. I think I'd know, since you kits can't seem to keep your curiosity in check." He both reassured and chastised Waspkit, who looked down and shuffled his paws.  
"I'm sure you weren't any different." He muttered, earning a mreow of laughter and a word of agreement from Ivytail.  
"True. I was not. I'm telling you Waspkit, age changes you. More than you think it will. Usually kits who aren't as curious as others tend to be the less imaginative ones later on. However, I don't think that'll happen to you. You're not as curious about everything like a normal kit, but when it comes to things you know the outcome of, you do it. You're normal in that regard, at least." Ivytail said, Waspkit looking surprised.  
"You act like you know everything about me." Waspkit said, a look of sadness overcoming Ivytail's face.  
"Were it so easy." Ivytail muttered, Waspkit tilting his head and looking up.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, Ivytail seemingly realizing what he said, for he immediately turned around and muttered something.  
He turned back around, face serious.  
"Do not tell your mother I told you this, but what I meant was I don't know everything about you." He said, Waspkit's curiosity increasing.  
"Why would I not tell her that?" He asked, getting a little scared.  
"Unlike with most cats who've kitted, I don't know your father's name. Of course, I have my suspicions..." He drifted off, and Waspkit knew he wasn't going to learn anything else when Ivytail dropped it. "So, is there something you came in here for, or did you just want to say hello?" Ivytail asked him, Waspkit nodding.  
"Clovertail wanted me to tell you that she felt better now." He said, although he wondered why she didn't tell Ivytail herself.  
"Oh. That's great! Thank you, Waspkit." Ivytail said, moving out of the way so Waspkit could leave.  
After leaving Ivytail's den, Waspkit stopped as he realized he had no idea what to do now. Great.  
With a sigh, he looked around for Brownkit. He spotted him sitting near the nursery, so he walked over to him and was surprised when he realized Brownkit was asleep.  
 _'Of course he is. Only he could sleep in the middle of the day after doing nothing but tackling me.'_ Waspkit thought with a chuckle, shaking his head. _'Mouse-brain.'_  
Turning around to walk away, he was rather surprised when he was, once again, tackled to the ground. He promptly proceeded to throw Brownkit off after a moment of stillness due to the surprise.  
"I surprised you that time! I knew that would work!" Brownkit shouted, obviously excited.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Waspkit muttered, shaking his head as a buzzing sound entered them. "You hear that?" He asked, earning a nod from Brownkit, who looked around, then suddenly at Waspkit's muzzle as the buzzing ended.  
"Um...Waspkit? What's that?" He asked, a paw pointing at his muzzle. This made Waspkit try to look at it, but could only see a strange reddish-brown object near the corner of his left eye.  
"I believe that may be a wasp..." Waspkit said, Browkit's eyes widening. "Go get Ivyta-" his order was cut off as he felt a slight sense of pain around his left eye, making him yelp...and Brownkit faint.

-A Few Hours Later-

"You know, you're lucky that was a wasp and not a bee. I don't have to worry about trying to get the stinger out, and you don't either. It'll be a little pink from now on, but I don't believe your eyesight will be impaired, if you can see me with both eyes." Ivytail said, Waspkit murmuring his agreement. He was currently sitting in a nest in Ivytail's den, Brownkit next to him. His friend still hadn't woken up, surprisingly. According to Ivytail, cats who fainted without injuries, which was rare in itself, usually woke up a moment or two later. He couldn't help the comical thoughts of the situation, something he hated.  
"Okay, I think that you should be fine, but I want to keep you in my den over night just to be safe. No cats have died from bee or wasp stings, but none have ever been stung in the eye before. Starclan knows that your mother must be terrified. I swear she acts like she doesn't even want help sometimes, but other times...I don't know." Ivytail muttered, Waspkit becoming curious.  
"I wonder why Brownkit fainted..." Waspkit murmered, trailing off.  
"If I had to guess, I'd say it was the shock of seeing that happen. Though as I've never heard of this happening, I can't say for sure." Ivytail suggested, shrugging.  
"I guess so." Waspkit agreed half-heartedly. He was worried deeply for his friend. He was about to leave when Brownkit stirred and raised his head.  
"Ugh. What happened?" He asked, glancing around. He quickly found Waspkit and winced at the sit of the pink eye. "Oh. Right. You okay?"  
"Yeah. My eye is going to be pink for some time but other than that I'm fine." Waspkit answered, looking at Brownkit worriedly. "What about you? I mean you did faint after all."  
"I feel fine. What did Ivytail say?" Brownkit asked, tilting his head.  
"He thinks you're okay, just worried since you took longer than most cats who faint to wake up."  
"Good. I'm going to see if we can go back to the Nursery now." Brownkit said, walking past Waspkit who let out a light chuckle, Waspkit followed him as he got permission and they made their way to the Nursery.

 **Alright guys that wraps up the prologue for Warriors: PotWS. I can't remember what I was calling it based on the initials, but it's better than the ship name Mud Wasp, so I'll go with it. I called it Mud Wasp in the beginning author's note because I forgot I had it posted in my "Stories" section of my page and then saw it labeled as Warriors: PotWS and forgot what it stood for so I called it Mud Wasp. Now though I'll just go with PotWS. Sorry the prologue is so short, I just didn't realize I had told the main story of the prologue already in around 2,000 words. Oops. Also, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I'm writing this early in the morning and I'm tired, plus my typing lags a little and not all spelling mistakes are caught by me since I disabled error detect because it was labeling all the names and stuff as errors and annoying me. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next time. Word Count: 2,167**


End file.
